Portable blowers have been a useful addition to landscaping and lawn maintenance tools for professional landscapers and individual homeowners. While blowers offer many benefits, the users still have to spend prolonged periods of time outdoors often dealing with high air temperature and flying insects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a blower apparatus that is designed to add comfort for a person using the blower.